wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Maddow/Ms. Information
Maddow's Ms. Information segment, where he (she?) documents "holy mackerel" news stories she (he?) believes other medias are not reporting on. =2008= September September 8, 2008 * repeal post-9/11 building codes * McCain panders his views about Fannie and Freddie * Palin ignorant about Fannie and Freddie * Dems won't take up SCHIP September 9, 2008 * the U.S. has done little to reduce the threats of terrorism * North Korean dictator, Kim Jong Il did not attend nation-wide celebration * Ted Stevens has received more gifts than was previously reported September 10, 2008 * OPEC oil ministers cut oil production * Interior Dept. sex and drugs scandal September 15, 2008 * Texas is not getting emergency supplies after Hurricane Ike * Google may go offshore with water-based data centers September 16, 2008 * Pakistani troops have been ordered to shoot on U.S. troops if they cross a border * The (GOP) White House is fighting 17 U.S. Gulf War P.O.W.s whose lawsuit against Iraq for torture and kidnapping was allowed by the House (HR 5167) September 17, 2008 * Zimbabwe's inflation is the highest in the world at 11 million percent. Their treasury replaced the 10 trillion dollar bank note with a one thousand dollar note, which can only buy a loaf of bread. * McCain picked up 6% of the GOP base from his VP pick, Palin. He hasn't picked up a significant amount from independents. September 18, 2008 * Houston is still suffering from the effects of Hurricane Ike * new I-35 bridge has been rebuilt early and under budget September 19, 2008 * 2 highest ranking officials in the Interior Department will not be charged by the Justice Department for any involvement in the Oily, Sexy Royalty Scandal * Obama did an interview with an Elko, Nevada television station and had to fight off flies September 22, 2008 * truck bomb that destroyed the Mariott Hotel in Islamabad contained an excellerant, aluminum powder * a caravan transporting the Afghanistan's ambassador to Pakistan was ambushed * Georgia is set to execute a man, Troy Davis, 7 of 9 witnesses recanted their testimony * Millions in Texas are still without power and there is a gas shortage in South September 23, 2008 * new non-explosive fertilizer has been developed * Troy Davis' execution was given a temporary stay * GOP candidate in Florida apologizes for golfing with Jack Abramoff September 24, 2008 * The Bush Administration is refusing to declassify a "grim" Afghanistan NIE report until after the election * Louisiana state representative John LaBruzzo (R-Metairie) suggested that poor women should be paid to accept sterilization in order to fight poverty * McCain voted against legislation that paved the way for Blackberry September 25, 2008 * Dino Rossi, a candidate running in Washington avoids the word "Republican", using instead "GOP Party" next to his name on the ballot September 29, 2008 * U.S. warships surround ship hijacked by Somali pirates * Special prosecutor to investigate 2006 firings of 9 U.S. Attorneys * No opposition politician wins a seat in the recent Belarus election September 30, 2008 * Ex-CIA exec Dusty Foggo pleads guilty in corruption case * Afghan President seeks Saudi help for peace negotiations with Taliban October October 01, 2008 * while trying to show he understands the troubles regular Americans are feeling during this financial crisis, his 13-bedroom Arizona mansion is up for sale * Pentagon has ordered more troops to be deployed Iraq in 2009 October 3, 2008 * Pat Robertson predicts war, nuclear strikes on U.S. cities * Governor Palin names Civil War general as commander in Afghanistan, when lyhing about what he said regarding the use of U.S. troops there October 6, 2008 * Four million new voters registered in past year, majority are Democratic * New U.S. Army doctrine: nation building more important than conventional war ** releasing an updated "Army Stability Operations Manual" * cities running short of road salt before winter even begins October 8, 2008 * two men climbed New York Times building, only one charged with crime * New intelligence report warns of potential violence in Iraq October 9, 2008 * NSA listening to American's calls, saving phone sex audio clips, sharing them * Cook County, Illinois sheriff Tom Dart stops enforcing evictions, risks violating court orders October 13, 2008 * Taliban fighters attack Afghan provincial capital, 62 dead * Wolfowitrz-led group says U.S. should increase nuclear arsenal ** international Security Advisor Board October 14, 2008 * Lawyers criticize "incompetent" translators at Gitmo * UN deadline approaches for American forces to remain in Iraq, U.S. seeks "Plan B" October 17, 2008 * McCain said he would not make any signing statements; President Bush authorized two more * Iran attempted to break a Guinness World Record for longest sandwich October 20, 2008 * 2,000 days since Bush's "Mission Accomplished" speech ** local Iraqi politicians refuse to sign an agreement that would allow U.S. troops to stay October 21, 2008 * Bachmann got Tinklenberged! * Palin is unaware of the Constitutionally-defined duties of the vice president ** claiming that the VP is "in charge of the Senate" October 22, 2008 * Feds bust "Mongols" motorcycle gang, targeting their trademarked logo * Markets continue to plunge, layoffs keep growing * stock for McDonald's and Tupperware rose October 23, 2008 * 98% of eligible voters in Michigan registered to vote * Florida GOP blamed for long early voting lines * Pakistani government arming tribal militias with AK-47s October 24, 2008 * Bachmann releases new non-apology commercial, hoping to overcome getting Tinklenberged * a second portrait of Donald Rumsfeld has been commissioned, costing $46,790 October 27, 2008 * Intel community fears terrorists' use of twitter and new mobile technology * U.S. Forces strike inside Syria, kill top Al Qaeda target October 28, 2008 * employees at a call center walked off the job for a day when asked to read an anti-Obama script that claimed Obama was against protecting children from danger * robocalls for CA first district Zane Starkewolf GOP candidate was performed by a young female staffer mimicking a phone sex line October 29, 2008 * Bush Doctrine's expanded definition of "self-defense" ** strikes in sovereign nations without consent * Florida governor Charlie Crist extends early voting hours, citing long lines as the reason October 30, 2008 * Ashley B Todd is now out of jail ** will receive mental health treatment * slow Pakistan government response to quake could add tension ** hard-line Islamic groups, at least one on the U.S. terrorism list is among the groups providing assistance * heavy metal has returned to Iraq ** Brutal Impact ** Dog-faced Corpse October 31, 2008 * Tempelhof, the Berlin airport, site of 1948-1949 airlift landings closes * Bush Administration's last minute push for deregulation, x90 November November 3, 2008 * U.S. auto sales dropped to the lowest level in 25 years * Evergreen Defense & Security Services offers to do security work in all Oregon polling places, despite the state being the only state that is vote by mail. November 5, 2008 * History made: convicted felon Alaska Senator Stevens leading vote * Nate Silver of FiveThirtyEight.com, Pew and the Rasmussen poll predictions were closest to the actual win percentage nationally and TIME magazine's Mark Halperin guessed the electoral college exactly * From a limited list of issues, Rachel offers Americans the chance to choose a to-do list for an Obama Administration http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/27562795 November 6, 2008 * Bhutan crowns world's youngest monarch to lead young democracy * Federal Reserve hired failed bank "risk expert" to advice on banks * to-do list suggestions for Obama Administration http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/27562795 November 7, 2008 * The government of the Netherlands has commissioned the world's largest boat to be built. The shipping magnate who won the contract wants to name the boat after his father and former member of the Nazi Waffen SS http://news.scotsman.com/world/Outcry-in-Netherlands-over-Nazi.4674302.jp * to-do list suggestions for Obama Administration http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/27562795 November 10, 2008 * protest against Prop Hate gains momentum across the nation * Marilyn Musgrave has not conceded to the winner of the election for her former Congressional seat, Betsy Markey November 11, 2008 * BBC uncovers mystery of lost nuke under ice in Greenland 40 years ago * TV actor to have sculpture on display at Le Louvre November 12, 2008 * Corrections ** Lieberman always said he would run as an independent if he lost the primary to Ned Lamont ** mispronounced the name of the U.S. military base, Thule * Saudi Arabia presided over UN religious tolerance conference, where ** King Abdullah will sit in the same dining room with Israeli president, Shimon Pereshttp://www.iht.com/articles/ap/2008/11/05/news/ML-Israel-Saudi.php November 13, 2008 * violence continues in Middle East **US Convoy attacked in Afghanistan killing 1 US Soldier, 18 civilians ** Suicide bomb attack Afghanistan government ** Iranian diplomat kidnapped ** US aid worker Stephen Vance assassinated in Pakistan * After Obama's election, Iranians may not want to negotiate without preconditions November 14, 2008 * FCC Chair Martin spent government money to promote the analog-digital change * Senators call for Lieberman to lose chairmanship November 18, 2008 * Suburban Chicago car dealer buy one car, get the 2nd one for $1 * US adds 7 countries to visa waiver program to ease travel restrictions November 19, 2008 * Indian Navy fights Somali pirates, destroys "Mother Ship" * Golfer's honesty costs him full-time spot on 2009 PGA Tour November 20, 2008 * Experts say Iran has enough nuclear materials to make one atom bomb * Beau Biden departs for Iraq with the JAG corps, will not seek his father's Senate seat November 21, 2008 * Fred Thompson drops bid for RNC, plans return to acting * Bob Jones University issues apology for past racist policies * New map reveals old meanings of names on atlas November 24, 2008 * some 2008 elections still not decided: ** GA GOP fails to sign absentee ballot requests, thousands invalid ** FiveThirtyEight.com predicts win for Franken by 27 votes * Colorado Farm offers harvest leftovers for free (gleaning), draws 40,000 * FSU football player Myron Rolle wins Rhodes scholarship, returns to game November 25, 2008 * President Hamid Karzai calls for a timeline for ending the war against Taliban in Afghanistan * Turkeys sent to Washington, D.C. for pardon are pampered, others become sandwich meat November 26, 2008 * Iraq Parliament to vote on U.S. forces agreement on Thanksgiving ** the Bush Administration is not releasing an English-translation of the deal, prior to its passage * Man arrested after trying to sell Hitler's stolen gold bookmark December December 1, 2008 * Bush awarded P.E.A.C.E. Medal by Rick Warren; Obama urges domestic AIDS relief at forum * AIDS activists upset with possible Obama "Drug Czar" pick December 2, 2008 * months after Hurricane Ike, 30 miles of trash still rots along Texas coast * outburst in Iraqi courtroom as Saddam's Baathist leaders sentenced to death December 3, 2008 * one of the top suggestions on Maddow's online to-do list for Obama: fix college football ** Representative Neil Abercrombie (D-HA) claims a restraint of trade violating the Sherman Anti-trust Act * atheists sue Kentucky Homeland Security office to take God out of law December 4, 2008 * retired military officers speak out; meet with Obama regarding interrogation * new poll on Prop Hate vote influenced by religion and education December 5, 2008 * senators John McCain, Lindsey Graham and Joe Lieberman visit Bhutan and its new king * Obama officials reading comments on change.gov December 8, 2008 * Louisiana voters oust scandal-plagued Representative William Jefferson to the first Vietnamese-American to hold any seat in U.S. Congress, Joseph Cao * one member of the Sudanese government is not looking forward to the Obama administration, saying: :"...we will miss the judgments of George W. Bush." December 9, 2008 * Bank of America offers loan to help resolve worker sit-in protest December 10, 2008 * investors buy U.S Treasury Bills at zero percent rate of return on four-week bills ** secondary market of trades of three-month T-Bills went for -.01% * Atomic clocks will need to add one second at exactly 6:59:60 p.m. December 31, 2008 ** 1/3 of all atomic clocks are kept at the Naval Observatory (home of the Vice President) December 11, 2008 * Chicago workers end protest after getting severance pay and benefits ** Bank of America and JP Morgan-Chase banks will provide enough money for 8 weeks pay, healthy benefits and vacation benefits * Vladimir Putin names previously unnamed mountain at the border of Russia and Georgia (near the South Ossetia region) "The Peak of Russian Counterintelligence Agents" (this is obviously the American translation December 12, 2008 * GOP plans to sign nuclear pact with United Arab Emirates * North Korea releases new pictures of Kim Jong Il at farms December 13, 2008 * TARP loophole by Bush Administration limits Executive pay oversight * Obama family will begin a train trip January 17th to the inaugural